Depois da tempestade
by Bleeding Rainbows
Summary: Presos em uma armadilha da natureza e longe o suficiente para ninguém jamais escutá-los gritar. Steve estava ferido, e não fosse o bastante, começava a chover. One-shot Danny/Steve,  Tag para S01E20


**Título:** Depois da tempestade

**Pairing:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams (McDanno)

**Universo:** Hawaii Five-0

**Timeline:** Uma versão alternativa do capítulo 20 da season 1, Ma Ke Kahai.

**Advertências: **Apesar de ter spoilers daquele capítulo, não retrata praticamente nada que aconteceu de fato.

**Comentários: **Um surto por causa de uma fanvid e um desafio... Vamos botar que a culpa de eu ter escrito isso é da ShiryuForever94, que além de surtar e se apaixonar comigo ainda é uma autora incrível e uma pessoa admirável.

**Dis****claimer:** Estou na campanha pra ser governadora do Hawaii e mantar a Five-O podendo tudo. Isso tudo vai pertencer a mim e surra de prancha de surfe em quem não votar na minha pessoa. Obrigada.

**Depois da tempestade**

"Se eu sair vivo dessa, eu vou pegar o primeiro avião para Nova Jersey e abraçar o primeiro prédio que aparecer na minha frente. Prédio, Steve! Concreto, civilização! E não essa floresta tão fim do mundo que dá até pra desovar um corpo!" Danny apontou para o homem estirado no chão de pedras e desviou o olhar para McGarrett. O moreno estava com uma das pernas apoiadas no paredão, testando a corda que o levara até lá embaixo, mas voltou-se para Danny.

"Preste atenção, olha, acho que eu ouvi a sirene de uma ambulância!" Steve ergueu o braço para o ar, como se quisesse que o loiro prestasse atenção. Em seguida, esbravejou. "Ah, não, é só você chorando no meu ouvido!"

Danny bufou e desviou o olhar. Steve voltou a forçar as pedras, a arquitetar algum meio de sair dali.

Ele tinha levado Danny para uma caminhada. Ao longo da mata, passando por cachoeiras e por rotas donas de uma vista magnífica. Steve conhecia os lugares mais lindos para se ir, as melhores áreas por onde andar. O Havaí era encantador, mas era ainda mais deslumbrante para quem sabe onde está indo. E, bem, isso ele sabia perfeitamente. Seu pai o levava para fazer aquela trilha quando ele era novo, e aquelas paisagens significavam muito para o moreno.

"Como foi que você me arrastou para esse meio do mato? Você deve ter me drogado." Danny voltou a reclamar. Precisava falar, sentia dor, estava incomodado, não conseguiria ficar calado nem se quisesse. Suas mãos sangravam e ele as apertava com força contra sua calça.

Danny tinha gostado da caminhada, sim, precisava admitir. A vista, ela tinha algo capaz de fascinar seus olhos, com suas florestas e praias a perder de vista. Mas quando, abaixo de um penhasco, eles encontraram um homem inerte no chão, Steve quis descer para averiguar se ele ainda estava vivo, se eles poderiam salvá-lo de alguma maneira. Era o emprego de Five-0 sempre correndo atrás deles, em qualquer circunstância.

Amarravam as cordas e arrumavam o equipamento de Steve quando escutaram o trovejar ao longe. Já sabiam que poderia ser uma má idéia, mas precisavam fazê-lo.

O resultado seguiu-se em uma sequência um pouco confusa. As botas de Steve deslizaram pelo paredão e pedras desprenderam-se. Ele desceu incólume, percebendo que voltar a subir já seria por si só um tremendo esforço. Mas ele tinha Danny lá em cima, e ele o ajudaria, tudo estaria terminado em alguns minutos. Já tinha passado por situações piores. Quando Steve de fato confirmou que aquele homem estava morto, Steve prontificou-se para subir, e contatar as unidades. Calcou as botas nas pedras, firmou as mãos na corda, e começou a subida.

Ao se apoiar em uma fenda, no entanto, Steve sentiu o paredão tremer sob suas mãos. Até que percebeu que era uma pedra se soltando, a corda cedeu um pouco nas mãos e o moreno caiu alguns metros, acertando o chão com força. Escutou Danny chamando seu nome, escutou um trovão, sentiu a dor espalhar-se por suas pernas. Mas não tinha sido nada demais. Aquela rocha não o acertou, ele estava intacto. No entanto, a corda estava presa em um galho e Steve não conseguiria alcançá-la.

Danny teve a péssima idéia de tentar descer um pouco, apenas para desenroscá-la, e agora eles estavam ali.

"Não bote a culpa em mim, você é que foi louco de descer aqui, eu falei que não era pra vir." Steve colocou as mãos na cintura e continuava olhando para cima.

"Sério? Sério que não era para eu descer, Steve? Eu jurei que ia ser muito legal despencar penhasco abaixo feito uma goiaba podre do Havaí, que nem eu fiz"

Steve pensou em retaliar, mas parou por um instante. Virou para ele com um sorriso torto.

"Você parecia mesmo uma goiaba podre despencando." Steve deu uma risada alta de escárnio, divertida, e Danny apenas estreitou os olhos, voltando a checar seu celular. Eles estavam sem sinal, e o último relâmpago tinha sido intenso, tal como trovão que o seguiu, ribombando pelo ar.

"Isso, Steven, continue rindo, nós vamos definhar aqui sem socorro e teremos que canibalizar aquele cara."

Balançando a cabeça em desdém, Steve voltou mais uma vez a atenção para a corda, para a subida que eles necessitavam fazer. Um vento quase úmido acertou seus rostos e bagunçou os cabelos impecavelmente penteados de Danny.

O loiro continuava andando para todos os lados, erguendo seu celular para o alto em uma busca incessante por algum sinal, por alguma chance de conseguir ligar e pedir ajuda.

"Vai começar a chover em instantes. Se não formos agora, não vamos mais conseguir subir." Steve não devia ter percebido o quanto sua voz soou militar. "Eu vou."

Danny parou de andar ao redor, parou de analisar os limites das pedras e apenas encarou Steve preparando-se para subir.

"Tome cuidado, essas pedras estão muito soltas." Danny apenas ressaltou o que já martelava na cabeça de Steve todo aquele tempo.

"Eu puxo você, quando chegar lá em cima." Steve marcou com as suas botas o primeiro passo na parede, e ergueu-se. Seu corpo subiu com um pouco de dificuldade, mas avançou com uma rapidez considerável.

O céu abriu-se, sem mais nem menos. Algumas gotas de água atingiram o solo, tímidas, e em instantes, sem que os pingos insinuassem mais ou brincassem ao redor, e uma chuva intensa instalou-se, despejou-se daquele céu tropical.

"Cuidado, Steve!"

Danny escutou-se dizer, e sua voz espalhou-se pelo despenhadeiro, esgueirou-se entre as gotas da chuva. Percebeu que não queria ver, mas que não conseguia tirar os olhos de Steve, acompanhar cada um de seus movimentos. Steve já tinha caído uma vez, e Danny também - suas mãos feridas e suas roupas rasgadas estavam ali para provar. Não... não parecia que ia dar certo. Ele estava sendo pessimista de novo?

Com as pernas apoiadas em uma fenda, Steve olhou para cima e sentiu a água penetrar entre a terra e espalhar-se sobre as pedras. Estavam escorregadias. Talvez... talvez fosse melhor descer.

Não.

Subiu mais um instante, e elevou-se a uma altura considerável. Mas, quando se voltou para olhar, apoiou as mãos em um lado do paredão e segurou-se em uma pedra arredondada. Mais uma vez, Steve sentiu aquele tremor, aquele falsear, e mal acreditava que aquilo iria acontecer de novo.

Tentou pular para o lado, tentou desviar, mas tinha sido ainda pior. A pedra solta acertou-lhe o corpo e ele caiu. Caiu sem o apoio de antes, sem sequer algum tipo de controle, uma rocha acertando-lhe as pernas violentamente. Perdeu o equilíbrio e a força, e por pouco não perdeu os sentidos, enquanto seu corpo rolava e era rechaçado por pedra e água que despencavam ferozmente.

"STEVE!" Entre o ressoar das pedras deslizando e da chuva intensa, o grito de Danny parecia abafado e milhas distante.

Steve acertou o chão e sentiu imediata falta de ar. Abraçou-se ao seu peito e fechou os olhos com força. Danny caiu de joelhos ao seu lado, sentindo a água encharcar suas calças de uma vez.

"Danno, eu... Eu acho que eu quebrei minha perna..." Steve interrompeu-se com um gemido de dor que apenas confirmavam o que ele dizia. "... e talvez algumas costelas."

"Ei, ei, está certo, eu... Eu vou lá em cima, eu vou trazer resgate."

"Não, não, se você cair também nós estaremos perdidos de vez. Espere... espere a chuva passar."

Steve nem mesmo acreditava o quanto aquilo era insuportável de dizer, o quanto ele queria que Danny saísse correndo e buscasse para ele algum socorro, mas ele precisava ser racional. Seu nariz sangrava e a chuva começava a acertar o chão em gotas geladas e agourentas.

"Steve, você está... sangrando?"

Danny respirava pela boca, enquanto a água da chuva escorria por seus cabelos, por seu rosto, e ensopava suas roupas. Steve fechou os olhos e tentou respirar normalmente, mas entre nariz sangrando e a água que se derramava sobre seu rosto, tudo parecia querer afogá-lo, afogá-lo em terra firme. Steve tossiu, e sentiu as pontadas em seu pulmão, como se tivessem cravado-lhe uma faca.

"Eu... eu preciso te tirar daqui." Os olhos azuis do loiro estavam quase verde-claros, e ele olhava angustiado ao redor, as mãos segurando a nuca e o braço de Steve. "Pelo menos... pelo menos te deixar longe de tanta chuva."

Mas aquele lugar era ridiculamente pequeno, era um isolamento impossível, e ele poderia gritar a plenos pulmões, até cansar, até não ter mais voz, e ninguém o escutaria. Eles estavam entre rochas instáveis, diante de um despenhadeiro coma vista para um mar de árvores que os engoliria para sempre. Danny tentava não imaginar o que poderia acontecer se mais daquelas pedras resolvessem despencar até onde eles estavam. O loiro não tinha nenhuma resposta. A chuva tinha lavado o sangue de McGarrett, mas tentava não imaginar a dor que Steve estava sentindo, mesmo que seus gemidos insistissem em fazê-lo ter certeza de que estava lacerante. Passou a mão pelo rosto.

"Nenhuma chance de você conseguir se levantar, certo?" O olhar de Danny era quase suplicante. Steve responderia que não, mas que droga, era óbvio que não. Mas, diante do desespero de Danny, diante dos seus olhos, tentou erguer-se, sentar-se. Danny, ajoelhado, fez menção de ajudar-lhe, segurando seus ombros e erguendo suas costas por trás.

Mais um trovão, e a chuva parecia insistir em empurrá-los para baixo, em lavar suas esperanças de que aquilo tudo dar certo. Steve estava quase sentado quando sentiu uma pontada aguda em sue abdome. Contorcendo o rosto em pura dor, o moreno interrompeu-se e deixou suas costas tombarem para trás. Danny segurou-o, passando os braços sob os dele. Suas pernas cederam e ele sentou no chão segurando o corpo de McGarrett, sentindo a água encharcar-lhe novamente. Steve esticou o braço direito e espalmou a mão no chão.

"Acho que posso me arrastar, mas pra onde?" Steve ergueu o olhar para Danny. Ele respirava pela boca, e a água escorria por seu rosto, contornando-lhe os lábios. Não tinha nenhum lugar que seria melhor por qualquer motivo, não havia proteção contra a tempestade. Eles sentiam como se pudessem ser levados pela enxurrada, e tudo o que lhes restava era segurar firme um no outro e esperar encontrar firmeza naquilo.

Danny curvou-se sobre ele, tentando ajeitar seu corpo, e percebeu que, daquela maneira, a chuva não atingia Steve tão violentamente. Permaneceu assim.

"Steve, desculpe. Eu deveria ter ficado lá em cima, eu devia ter esperado, a essas horas eu poderia estar ligando pra..."

"Está tudo bem, Danny. Nós vamos sair daqui. Espere só essa chuva passar."

Danny sentiu que Steve segurou a sua mão, e ele correspondeu apertando-a, mantendo-a firme entre seus dedos. Cada vez que sentia uma pontada de dor, Steve crispava seus dedos em volta da mão de Danny. E, mesmo que as sua pele também estivesse ferida, o loiro apenas aguentava firme.

"Acho que era eu quem tinha que estar te acalmando, han?" A voz de Danny parecia um pouco mais grave e baixa. Steve apenas sorriu, e ergueu os olhos para os dele. O loiro sustentava seu corpo com um dos braços, cuidando para que a chuva não lhe fosse muito sufocante. Ele segurava sua mão, e tinha os olhos muito abertos, muito assustados. Danny sabia que estava com ainda mais medo do que Steve, e aquilo o angustiava, enquanto sentia em suas costas os pingos golpearem-no, ricocheteando como tiros no metal.

"Nós somos Five-0." Steve mais uma vez respirou profundamente e sua voz era segura, firme. "Eles vão nos encontrar."

"Eu sei que vão." Danny completou, sentindo que seus braços queriam segurá-lo ainda mais firme. "Mas não é... não são graves os seus ferimentos, são? Você... você vai ficar bem, não vai?"

As gotas que escorriam por seus rostos apenas pareceram sutis, insinuantes. Os trovões que reverberavam ao vento não eram nada; estavam distantes demais. A chuva não era sua inimiga, ela não os venceria. Enquanto eles respiravam pela boca, enquanto estavam a um universo de distância de qualquer olhar alheio, quando se deram conta de que estavam quase abraçados sob a chuva, eles só poderiam esperar por salvação. E responder àquele olhar, aquele olhar de confissão, de preocupação, de intensidade.

"Eu vou, Danno. Nós vamos."

Danny curvou-se um pouco mais sobre o corpo de Steve, trazendo-o mais perto. O moreno apoiou a mão na pedra abaixo de si e forçou-se para cima. Seu rosto contraiu-se quando seus lábios tocaram os do loiro. Apenas aquele movimento já fez um calor sórdido de dor espalhar-se por seu corpo, mas estava tudo bem. Tudo estava bem enquanto sua respiração hesitava, enquanto seu corpo tremia, enquanto seus lábios se encontravam e se consumavam. Como ele dissera, iria passar. A chuva iria passar, a dor iria passar, mas o que aquele beijo significava, aquilo não iria embora.

O resgate chegaria logo, sim, chegaria. O moreno tentou ignorar o pulsar em sua perna, enquanto esperaria a chuva parar. As gotas já não estavam mais tão agressivas, e as nuvens pareciam perder o cinza.

Quando Steve afastou seu rosto, engoliu em seco. Fez um coração no ar com seus dedos. Apontou para Danny, e, tentando respirar profundamente, voltou a descansar o corpo entre seus braços.


End file.
